Ignición
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Así en el cielo como en la tierra, estamos muertos desde que nacemos.


**Ignición.**

 **ADV:** **no tiene final feliz.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jaló los cabellos de Lyserg, el verde se fundió con su piel morena y el inglés terminó en sus sábanas. Le miró como quien mira a Afrodita: con devoción y un gusto que palpaba la culpa en la piel apenas esta venía a obrar de loca frente a ello. Cuando le había visto entrar al departamento, supo que todo terminaría de esa manera.

Lyserg tenía una belleza inmaculada, como la porcelana más fina.

El inglés sonrió casi indefenso, casi como si fuera Hao el cazador y él la presa inocente esperando a que las fauces escarben en sus entrañas calientitas, se sentía derretir bajo el toque de sus garras y era feliz con ello. Y Hao lo sabía; el dios aunque omnisciente, ocasionalmente tenía uno o dos momento de ocio, _sólo un ratito_ , le había dicho al británico con la voz embriagada. Sus dedos se perdieron en el cabello largo y la mano contraria le sostenía también sobre el colchón. El ansia de comenzar la faena era palpable, casi como si fueran magnéticos sus labios se atrajeron porque Hao deseaba que Lyser se portara mal entre sus brazos.

Y de repente, se separó de sopetón.

—¿Volviste a fumar?

La pregunta vino con la acusación impresa.

Lyserg maldijo internamente, pues pensó que él no lo notaría.

—He tenido mucho estrés últimamente.

El reproche fue palpable en el aire, un poco más y este se cortaría hasta con cuchillo. Hao le miraba por el rabillo del ojo con tanta intensidad como si quisiera amarlo, o tanto como si quisiera destruirlo.

—Esa es una patética excusa. —Hao se levantó de la cama, buscando en el saco del peli-verde la cajetilla inexistente, la prenda volvió al piso, cruzándose él de brazos—. ¿Dónde están, Diethel?

—Era el cigarrillo de un amigo, sólo le di una calada.

Hao tomó el maletín de Lyserg en sus manos para abrirlos y empezar a vaciar su contenido—: Encima, te gusta tener la saliva de otro es tu boca. —la cajetilla cayó al suelo, y cuando Hao la tomó en sus dedos, rezó porque estuviera vacía.

Ah, a veces los grandes espíritus se ríen y te ahogan, pero no te matan.

Era nueva.

—Sí, los de un amigo. —ironizó el castaño, Lyserg tragó pesado sobre la cama; un mal presentimiento le corrió por la espina dorsal cuando Hao se acercó a él lentamente.

—Hao, un cigarro no le hace daño a nadie.

—No… —Hao le levantó de la cama, acarició su mejilla de porcelana fría y con esos mismos dedos que le atoraron, le tomó de la nuca y jaló su cabeza tanto y tan fuerte, hasta que lo tuvo de rodillas sobre el piso—. ¿Pero te gustaría saber qué pueden hacerte todos juntos?

Fue un oscuro y solitario atardecer, en la solitaria Baker's Avenue, cuando el demonio se apoderó de la bondad humana.

Uno a uno, los cigarrillos de la cajetilla entraron en su garganta. Las lágrimas pétreas descendieron por sus mejillas una tras otras mientras la saliva se acumulaba en sus labios y esta escurría, viscosa como nerviosa por su mentón hasta el piso.

 _Basta, basta._

Pero las súplicas del mártir no serán escuchadas jamás.

—Déjalos entrar, déjalos, te mostraré cómo…

La sonrisa de Hao se acrecentó en sus labios cuando sus dedos, largos y apiñonados, empujaron lentamente los cilindros dentro de esa garganta apretada y húmeda del pecado de la humanidad, creció también cuando esos mismos dedos se fueron llenando de la misma inmundicia hasta que una arcada violenta sobrevino y él, con esa boca abierta, esa noche le recordó a la humanidad que el fin siempre viene por nosotros, no importa el camino para llegar a él.

El cuerpo aún tibio del inglés fue acostado en la cama con delicadeza.

Todas las batallas han sido ganadas, pero la guerra apenas comienza.

Hao acomodó mejor los cigarrillos en la garganta, los seis cilindros se empalmaban uno tras otros impidiendo el tráfico de aire. Besó su mejilla, no tardaría en enfriarse y levantó las cobijas para cubrirlo con ellas pues incluso aunque le irritara, Lyserg seguía siendo suyo y él del inglés—: Buenas noches, mi amor.

Así en el cielo como en la tierra, estamos muertos desde que nacemos.


End file.
